La décharge
by yukimiaou
Summary: un petit retour de gally dans la decharge ou elle va retrouver des bribes de son passé perdu.


L'odeur de la décharge

L'odeur de la décharge. Une odeur de caoutchouc brûlée, de crasse et de métal brûlant qui se mélange jusqu'à l'écœurement. L'odeur acre et désagréable des fumés des usines qui brûle la gorge. Une odeur de pourriture et de mort qui envahi tout. Et pourtant, mon cœur synthétique se remplit de joie en sentant cette odeur remonter le long de mes narines. J'étais chez moi.

Après des mois d'errance dans le désert de pierre, la décharge et ses activités fébriles me semblaient un havre de paix pour mon cœur solitaire et meurtri.

La décharge était toujours pareille, même après tout ce temps. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ido qui avait oublié tout ça. Cette foule dense, indifférente et implacable et pourtant tellement vivante. La décharge ne pardonnait rien. Les faibles n'y avaient pas leur place. Mais pour les guerriers aguerris, elle semblait un véritable terrain de jeux, offrant des défis à tous les coins de rue ; personne ne dormait tranquille dans la décharge. Peu de gens y dormait beaucoup de toute façon.

Je m'y promenais à l'aise, massacrant quelques excités qui en voulaient à ma vie. Un moniteur diffusait un match de motorball. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour regarder l'écran avec nostalgie. Le joueur 34 était trop lent, il allait se faire avoir par le 18.

Cela me rappelait le circuit, les joueurs, Jashugan. Cet homme avait marqué ma vie. Il m'avait enseigné la volonté de se battre pas seulement pour vaincre, mais pour le dépassement de soi-même. Il m'avait appris à aller de l'avant, dans un monde qui ne pardonne pas le doute.

Mon attention fut détournée par une petite main se glissant furtivement dans mon sac. J'attrapais le mince poignet du voleur sans ménagement. Ses os si fins me semblaient de verre. J'aurais pu les briser d'un mouvement de doigt. Sa peau était mate comme celle de Shumira. Le garçon me regarda, surpris et effrayé. Ses yeux étaient intenses et sombres. Ils me rappelaient ceux de Yugo. On y voyait l'espoir de plus que ce que la décharge pouvait offrir et la volonté d'y arriver. Il se figea, fasciné par mon regard pénétrant.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Sa question me pris au dépourvu et je le relâchais de surprise. Il en profita pour filer dans la foule sans demander son reste

Je continuais ma route lorsqu'un attroupement attira mon attention. Une bande de hunters pariaient sur des combats de rue. Le speecher improvisé hurlait dans son micro bas de gamme afin d'attirer l'attention « venez, admirer la puissance et l'agilité de l'ange de la mort ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et bousculais quelques badauds pour pouvoir m'approcher et observer de plus près. « C'est une légende parmi nous, elle est revenu des lointaines contrées inconnus pour vous ce soir ! Qui osera se frotter à sa puissance de lynx ? »

Une jeune femme sortie de l'ombre. Fine, arrogante, son corps cybernétique semblait plus qu'adapté au combat. Le garçon de tout à l'heure hurlait à l'encontre du présentateur « escroc ! Menteur ! C'est pas l'ange de la mort ! »

Je souris en entendant ses propos. Il avait parfaitement raison ce petit. Je m'avançais donc sur le ring pour défier l'usurpatrice.

Le speecher m'arrêta « Pour participer la mise en jeu est de 100 crédits ! » je lui jetais négligemment les plaquettes et me tournais vers mon adversaire. La fille s'approcha et me jaugea d'un air hautain. Je la regardais avec un mépris amusé.

« on va voir si tu m'arrive à la cheville ! »

La fille me regarda avec colère.

« Je suis l'ange de la mort ! Et je vais te prouver ma puissance ici même ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit encore. Les fanfarons étaient généralement les plus médiocres. Ça allait être vite réglé. « On va voir si tu tiens plus de trente secondes ! »

Ils étaient encore la, ces charlatans. Depuis des semaines ils paradaient avec leur combat de rue minable. Ils jetaient de la boue sur un nom craint et respecté dans toute la décharge. Ma grand-mère m'avait beaucoup parlé de « Gally », celle qui ne connaissait pas la peur, et ça me rendait furieux de les voir en profiter. Si seulement elle était la…

Je remarquais alors la jeune femme que j'avais tenté de voler tout à l'heure. Elle semblait minuscule face à la menteuse, mais elle s'avançait sur le ring d'un air confiant. Son regard glacé me donnait des frissons et je me mis à hurler des encouragements pour elle. Je m'aperçu très vite qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sa rapidité était impressionnante. Je comprenais pourquoi elle m'avait arrêté si facilement tout à l'heure. C'était une guerrière. Une vraie. Elle esquiva avec facilité son adversaire et la plaqua au sol férocement. Ça n'avait même pas duré une minute. Je hurlais de joie tandis que la foule se taisait, stupéfaite.

Elle regardait son adversaire rager au sol avec indifférence et tendit la main vers le bookmaker. Il lui donna toute la mise d'un air haineux. Je me dirigeais vers elle avec enthousiasme « wouahou c'était génial ! On aurait vraiment dit l'ange de la mort ! »

Elle me regarda en souriant. « Comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Josh ! Et toi ? »

« Gally ».

Shumira distribuais la soupe. Les articulations de Shumira allaient mieux alors elle en profitait pour donner à manger. Quand Pakun était mort. Shumira avait promis de continuer à aider les pauvres gens. C'était dur, mais Shumira était contente. Les gens souriaient devant leur bol rempli de soupe. Josh arriva en courant comme toujours. « Josh ne doit pas courir comme ça ! » Shumira n'est pas contente. Elle sait que Josh vole au gens pour manger. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais Josh ne rapporte pas de larcin cette fois. Il est très excité et parle trop vite, Shumira à du mal à comprendre. Mais Shumira voit la personne a coté de Josh. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais cette personne souris à Shumira et s'avance vers elle. Ses yeux se brouillent tandis que Shumira se lève. Ses faibles membres ont du mal à la soutenir et elle la prend dans ses bras en pleurant « Gally ».

Les rides sur son visage me faisaient réaliser tout le temps qui avait pu passer. Elle me serrait dans ses bras frêles avec joie, ce qui réchauffa mon cœur. Je me sentais chez moi dans les bras de cette vieille femme que j'avais quitté enfant.

Une armée d'enfants et de petits-enfants nous entoura comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Je regardais alentour, surprise, ne retrouvant même plus Josh dans cette marée de visage au teint mat et souriants. Elle m'invita à passer la nuit chez elle, dans un hurlement d'approbation général.

Ils habitaient tous dans un amas de tente et de toile tendu dont on ne devinait ni le fond ni les contours. Des enfants couraient en tous sens tandis qu'un brouhaha retentissait à travers les tentures.

« Et bien je vois que tu n'as pas chaumé ! »

Shumira souri en prenant un tout jeune dans ses bras « Shumira est heureuse d'avoir une grande famille. Shumira ne se sent plus seule maintenant ».

Tout le monde parlait en même temps et j'avais du mal à répondre aux questions qui fusaient de toute part. Un groupe de musique improvisé s'installa dans un coin et donna le rythme sur des casseroles trouées. Ils jouaient mal et ajoutait encore du bruit à ce brouhaha festif.

Tout ce monde fini par me donner le tournis et je cherchais un coin plus calme parmi les tentes pour me reposer. Je trouvais Josh en pleine conversation avec plusieurs enfants de son âge « et a ce moment-la le mec arrive sur le dealer, je l'ai même pas vu bouger ! Il lui a enfoncé un poing dans le ventre et le type a explosé ! Ça sortait de partout !

Les autres enfants se mirent à grimacer de dégoût « même pas vrai tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Josh s'enflammait encore plus « si je te jure même que j'ai vu la cervelle sortir par les oreille ! ». Plusieurs des filles quittèrent la conversation tandis que les autres enfants commençaient à se moquer de Josh. Je m'assis parmi eux, intriguée par l'histoire de Josh. Les moqueries cessèrent immédiatement à mon arrivée. Josh se tourne vers moi plein d'espoir « tu me crois toi pas vrai ? » je le regardais en souriant, attendrie par sa naïveté. « Qui c'était cet homme dont tu parlais ? » heureux d'avoir un auditoire de choix, Josh recommença son histoire qui m'intéressa au plus haut point.

Le lendemain j'entrepris de vérifier les dire du garçon.

Je me dirigeais vers l'usine ou il avait prétendu avoir rencontré son « héro ». D'après lui il avait abattu 6 types avec d'étranges prises. Si cela s'avérait être du panzer kunst comme je le soupçonnais, j'en apprendrais peut-être plus sur mon passé. Je pénétrais dans les bâtiments décrépis et ouverts aux vents pour y trouver les cadavres dont parlais Josh. Je les examinais un par un pour aboutir à une conclusion des plus excitantes : il y avait bien un détenteur de panzer kunst à la décharge ! Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve ! Josh l'avait décrit comme un homme grand et bien battit. C'était un mince indice mais c'était déjà un début. Peut-être était-il encore dans les parages…

Je continuais mon exploration mais senti au bout d'un moment un regard peser sur moi. Quelqu'un m'observait depuis les toits. Je fis mine de rien et continuais mon exploration jusqu'à tourner rapidement à un angle de mur pour atteindre rapidement les toits. Arrivé au sommet d'un saut, j'aperçu une ombre qui s'enfuyait à toute vitesse. Je la pris immédiatement en chasse. Au fur et à mesure que je courais derrière cet homme, car il me semblait évident à mesure que je m'approchais qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dont parlais Josh hier, une sensation étrange se glissa en moi. Une sensation de déjà vu…

Quelque chose m'intriguait par-dessus tout. Si ce type fuyait c'est qu'il me connaissait. Mais s'il me connaissait, pourquoi me fuyait-il ? J'accélérais le rythme pour tenter de le rattraper lorsque sa cape s'agrippa à un poteau. Il s'en débarrassa immédiatement dans un mouvement de pirouette, me laissant apercevoir son visage. Il était effrayé. Il reprit sa course de plus belle, me laissant de plus en plus perplexe. Il fallait que je lui parle ! Un flash m'envahi soudain, en observant sa course. Je me revis, courant après le même homme, dans des montagnes inconnues. Je le rattrapais au pied d'un canyon,. Il se retourna, complètement effrayé. Je sorti une lame et m'élançait vers lui. Le flash disparu. Je courais toujours. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il fuyait avec tant de hâte…

Je commençais à en avoir mare de courir. Je saisis une barre en fer qui traînait la et la lui balançais à la manière d'un javelot. J'atteignis les jambes, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. J'en profitais pour le rattraper et le plaquer sur le toit « ah ! Tu m'auras fait courir ! »

Il me regardait, complètement hébété. Je devrais peut-être relâcher son cou il semblait mort de peur. Je relâchais un peu mon étreinte mais maintenais mon poids sur son corps pour lui éviter toute envie de fuite.

« Yoko » finit-il par dire. J'avais rarement entendu ce nom. Mais prononcé par cet homme il résonnait étrangement en moi. Il sembla se remettre et se redressa un peu « le Gakubei est mort depuis longtemps Yoko ! Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me tuer ! » Je le regardais, surprise, « mais je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer ! » Voyant qu'il semblait calmé je le relâchais définitivement et m'asseyait face à lui. « J'aurais seulement quelques questions à te poser ! »

Il s'assit à son tour, quelque peu méfiant. Il m'observait de son regarde perçant, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait « tu es… différente. Je te croyais morte depuis des siècles ! Yoko pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

« Gally »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'appelle Gally. Yoko est morte il y a longtemps »

Il me regarda en silence, ne sachant plus à l'évidence comment réagir.

« J'ai perdu la mémoire il y a longtemps. Depuis je m'appelle Gally et j'ai grandi dans la décharge ». Je regardais les cheminées des usines et les maisons de la décharge. « Ici c'est chez moi ». Un sourire me vint en contemplant ce paysage dévasté. Comment pouvait-on aimer autant de laideur ? Peut-être parce que je m'y reconnaissais dedans. Un univers sale et brutal qui se battait pour survivre.

« Mais alors, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Je détournais le regard des toits pour le regarder. Je lui souris, amusée par sa mine déconfite « j'ai bien peur que non ! »

Je lui tendis la main avec un sourire d'excuse « comment tu t'appelle ? »

Il hésita un instant puis serra ma main tendue. « Je m'appelle Yoru.»

Je m'approchais un peu de lui et entamais le sujet qui m'intriguait tant. « Alors, c'est quoi le Gakubei ? »

Il me regarda gêné « et bien… tu es vraiment amnésique alors… »

Il se redressa un peu et commença à raconter son histoire, mon histoire. L'histoire du panzer kunst.

« Je m'appelle Yoru. Je n'ai pas de nom. Aucun de nous n'en avait. Nous étions tous orphelins de guerre. Sur mars, les familles ne restent jamais longtemps ensembles. Tout le monde avait déjà connu la perte d'un parent. J'avais perdu les miens lors de l'attaque de notre ferme. Ils faisaient parti des rares cultivateurs sur cette planète qui tentaient de construire au lieu de détruire. Cela n'avait pas duré... Les gardes de notre ferme se firent massacrer une nuit par des guerriers nomades qui saccagèrent tout et pillèrent nos provisions. Je dois la vie à ma mère qui me cacha dans une trappe étroite. Après ça je finis comme la plupart des gamins de l'époque, errant sans but et vivant de mendicité ou de vol jusqu'à rencontrer un combattant panzer kunst. Il me sauva d'une bande de pillards qui en voulait à mes dents et me recueillit au sein du Gakubei, le groupe des résistants martiens maîtrisant l'art ancestral du panzer kunst. C'est la que je te rencontrais Yoko. Toi et de nombreux orphelins qui avaient été recueillis dans ce qu'ils appelaient le centre. C'est ici que les formateurs des résistants s'occupaient des jeunes recrues et leur apprenait l'art du panzer kunst. Au début je fus heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille et des amis de mon âge. La peur avait disparu au sein de ce centre protégé par des guerriers. La formation durait jusqu'à nos 15 ans, ou nous étions déclarés aptes à devenir combattant ou rejeté si l'ont n'avait pas les compétences requises. La perspective de se retrouvé abandonné au milieu de ce champs de bataille qu'était la planète suffisait à nous motiver pour devenir de durs guerriers ».

Yoru s'interrompit un instant. Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, et son récit, avait réveillé en moi une multitude d'images, de sensations et de souvenirs. Ce passé tant cherché commençait seulement à se dévoiler, me laissant enfin apercevoir des fragments de mémoires.

Yoru reprit son récit, son esprit tout entier dans le passé.

« Je réussit brillamment le rite de passage et fut enfin autorisé à porter la marque du Gakubei, les traces de sang sous les yeux. Je partis alors après des années d'isolement sur cette terre dévastée toujours rongée par la guerre et le sang. Les missions qui aux débuts me surprenaient, me firent de plus en plus douter de l'organisation. Pendant des années on nous enseignait l'obéissance aux chefs et je comprenais enfin pourquoi. Le Gakubei n'était qu'une organisation de mercenaire fanatiques cherchant à tout prix à retrouver leur gloire passée sans se soucier du devenir de la planète.

Mes supérieurs finirent par me donner une mission qui allait contre mes principes. J'avais appris à me battre pour conquérir ma liberté, pas pour massacrer des pauvres gens. J'étais sensé attaquer un convoi d'aide aux victimes de guerre, qui devaient nous fournir nourriture et médicaments pour plusieurs mois. Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je désobéissais aux ordres. Les traîtres n'étaient pas tolérés dans les rangs. Mais je refusais de massacrer cette caravane, qui bravait la guerre pour aider les nécessiteux.

Je décidais donc de leur venir en aide. Je contactais la caravane, qui accueillit mon aide avec joie et les fit détourner de leur route initiale pour éviter de croiser la route du Gakubei. Nous réussîmes à éviter les problèmes quelques temps, et j'avoue que pour la première fois de ma vie je me senti vraiment utile à quelqu'un. Cela me rempli de joie.

Malheureusement cela ne dura pas comme tu t'en doute. Le Gakubei avait envoyé un agent à ma poursuite qui malgré mes efforts fini par nous retrouver. »

Yoru s'interrompit et me fixa intensément.

« Cet agent c'était moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Yoru sourit tristement. « Oui il t'avais envoyé toi, la lame de glace ».

Je tiquais à cet étrange surnom.

« Tu avais ce surnom à cause de ton indifférence. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je me souviens de la petite fille effrayée et triste. Tu semblais la plus faible d'entre nous. Et pourtant, à force de persévérance, cette peur s'est transformée en force, puis en mépris. Quand je t'ai revu ce jour la, tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur glacée. Rien ne t'atteignait. Tu n'a plus cette lueur aujourd'hui. Tu semble… humaine. »

Je baissais les yeux, confuse. J'avais du mal à imaginer cet ancien moi, si froid et implacable. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler mon passé.

« Tu nous as retrouvé dans les gorges du mont Jupiter. Nous nous étions dissimulés la pour éviter de nous faire repérer mais tu avais réussit à nous débusquer. J'ai tenté de t'éloigner de la caravane et tu m'a poursuivit afin de me tuer. Tu as presque réussit tu sais ! Tu m'as tranché la tête. Je ne doit ma vie qu'à la chance ! Le grand canyon a permis à mes cellules de survivre à faible température. Un pécheur m'a retrouvé et à vendu ma tête à un fanatique de mécanique qui a voulu me retaper. J'ai eu plus de chance que la caravane. J'ai retrouvé bien plus tard les restes de leurs dépouilles que j'ai enterrées dans les gorges du canyon. »

Je gardais les yeux baissés, pensive. Combien d'atrocité avait bien pu commettre Yoko ? Qu'avais-je en commun avec cet assassin au cœur de glace ? Je me mis à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il essuya mes larmes de sa main. « Je ne pensais pas voir un jour des larmes sur ce visage ».

En rentrant chez Shumira, les paroles de Yoru résonnaient encore en moi. Toute ma vie j'avais voulu savoir qui j'étais. Comprendre d'où je venais et quel était le sens de ma vie. Je me rendais compte maintenant que je l'avais toujours su. J'étais Gally. J'étais née dans la décharge, et j'appartenais à ce monde. Yoko n'est pas moi, elle ne l'a jamais été ; Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps. Paix à son âme…


End file.
